


They Will Survive

by SiliconAngel



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, SUPER light tbh, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconAngel/pseuds/SiliconAngel
Summary: Ren and Nora decide to spend a day in the woods during springtime.Written for GothAlbinoAngel
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	They Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothAlbinoAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/gifts).



Sunlight fell on the emerald treetops of the forest, piercing through the foliage and onto the dirt road that passed between the tree trunks. The path led to a clearing in the forest where there was a single large green tent covered in orange polkadots. In front of the tent was a campfire in use. Ren brought one of the sticks lined with marshmallows closer to himself to see how hot they were. Behind him, Nora approached and gave him a hug.

"The marshmallows are done," Ren said, nonchalantly. Nora's smile grew bigger, followed by a kiss on his cheek. She made her way to the towel that lay on the ground, and took one of the sticks. She bit the marshmallow on the pointy end of the stick, and cheerfully chewed on it while revelling in the taste, her body seemingly ignoring the fact that the mallow was still hot from the fire.

After the feast, the two made their way to a nearby tree, Ren's back lying against the bark while Nora occupied his lap. He dragged his fingers through his lover's orange hair, stroking her chin with his other hand.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"I'm glad you set aside some time to spend with me."

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

Nora turned her head so she could see him from the corner of her eye.

"Well, you always seem to be so serious and focused on everything to do with school and training. You have a very, um, _dry_ sense of humour, and you never seem enthusiastic about, well, anything. To tell you the truth, it makes me feel like..."

Silence was in the air for a moment.

"Like what?"

"...like you don't actually care."

Ren was stunned.

"Don't try to justify yourself. I'm fine with it. You must have only committed so you could see what it's like, or whether it was worth your time. I get it. At least I know that we'll always be frie-"

She was interrupted by Ren turning her to face him and embracing her tightly in his arms.

"I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

He sighed.

"I didn't mean to come off that way. I should have been more expressive with my emotions. It's just that, well, you know how much we've been hurt by what happened to, to _Kuroyuri_. I didn't want anyone to think that I was scarred by that, that _thing_. Especially not you. I wanted to be strong so you wouldn't have to fear."

He lokked her straight in the eyes.

"I did it because I'm in love with you, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Tears began to form in Nora's eyes. She moved her head forward, as did Ren, and their lips met in a deep embrace. Nora always had a strong feeling, but now she absolutely knew.

Whatever the world throws at them, they will survive.


End file.
